


Phil and Dan Cry On A Hill Because Too Many Feels

by byephilecia



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byephilecia/pseuds/byephilecia





	Phil and Dan Cry On A Hill Because Too Many Feels

FINALLY! After two hours of strenuous trekking up a deceptively steep hill,  as well as a few stops for water and selfies along the way, they’d made it! And the site? The view? Well, perhaps if they hadn’t chosen such a foggy day for this adventure, there would be more to say about it. Yet the feeling of accomplishment – merely completing the hike—was worth the effort.

“Lovely, isn’t it?” Phil grumbled, grazing his fingertips against the small of Dan’s back.

With a smirk, Dan glanced beside him. Most of his attention was focused on capturing a decent photograph on his phone. His reply was hesitant. “…Yeah?” The brunet wiped mist from the camera lens.

“Oh c’mon, Dan!” Phil snickered. “The fresh air? The trees? That badger we saw along the way?”

“Phil, it was a dog.”

“No, it was a badger. You weren’t looking.”

“It was a fucking dog.”

“Then where was its owner?” The elder had then snaked both arms around Dan’s waist, pulling him in closer.

Dan tossed his arms around Phil’s neck in response. He soon found that one hand rose to play with Phil’s disheveled hair: looping the black strands around his fingers and massaging his scalp. “You’re an idiot.”

They both chuckled quietly so laughter would remain in their little bubble, though they’d already separated themselves far from their pack in true Dan and Phil fashion. Their friends were used to it. Hell, most of them found it adorable. Opportunities to be affectionate outside of their shared home were rare, and their friends understood their wish to indulge.

Yet they were still in the group’s sight, and Phil, in particular, craved a bit more privacy.

“Follow me. I want to show you something.” Phil unraveled his arms to gesture toward a giant tree.

Dan didn’t question it and shuffled his feet one footstep behind the older man.

During the brief maybe 15 second walk, they were silent, and Phil had kept his eyes unfocused on anything. There honestly wasn’t much he had to show Dan: “tell” would be a more accurate word.

Once they reached the tree, Dan cast an inquisitive gaze at Phil. “So what is it?” he drawled almost cynically.

Blushing and flustered, Phil blurted, “Look at this tree!”

“Right... What about it?” 

“I-it’s massive! Imagine an entire colony of squirrels living in--”

Dan’s lips were tightly pursed, and his forehead wrinkled. “ _Phiiil…_ ”

“Alright. I just wanted to get you away for a minute because-“ he sighed, reaching to clasp onto both of the other man’s hands.

Dan wanted to say something, but the formality of all this and Phil’s sudden awkwardness prompted him to hold back. All he could do was soften his look to partially risen brows and a curled upper lip.

Phil settled his eyes up at his taller companion, taking in his puzzled expression and messy dark curls. “Because I wanted to tell you that I love you,” he huffed. Before Dan could murmur back an “I love you” of his own, he continued. “I’ve always loved you. I loved you when I- when we first met. I loved you before we even met in person. The way I feel about you grows and grows everyday, Dan, and I- even when I think I can’t love you anymore than I already do… well, something proves me wrong because it gets stronger everyday, and honestly Dan, you know I don’t think I could ever stop loving you. I don’t _wan_ t to stop loving you.”

Though Dan’s cheeks had gone completely pink, his quizzical facial expression didn’t change. It had been a long time since he’d seen Phil this nervous between the two of them. Was he proposing or breaking up?

“Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve the life we’ve built together already. We’ve gotten to share so much and travel and create. And we spend so many nights talking about all the more we still want to do in the future… I just feel like… I feel like the luckiest person alive to have you and to have the life that I have because you’re in it…”

Okay. Dan was a much more certain about where things were going. His chest suddenly felt rigid and his throat suddenly felt clogged. And though he tried with all his might to stay calm, the younger couldn’t stop himself from contorting his face into an agonized cry-face, rivaling that of Kim Kardashian. “Phil? A-are you...” he choked.

Phil squeezed Dan hands. “I won’t torture you with this any longer. I just know that I want to continue this wonderful journey with you… forever… officially. So, Dan,  will you marry me?”

 At this point, Phil’s vision of Dan was blurred by his own tears, but he could see his companion nod his head, and he could feel Dan’s hands abandon his to take place on his jaw. “Yes,” Dan whimpered at a shrill pitch. “Holy fuck my fucking... fuck. Yes Phil, I’ll marry you.”

All Phil could do was let his tears fall and press his face into Dan’s neck, as he wrapped his arms around Dan once again. It wasn’t as though he thought Dan would reject him: they’d vaguely discussed the idea of marrying many times before, even at the start of their relationship. But to finally go through with it? To finally wear the titles of “fiancé”? To one day refer to each other as husbands unironically amongst their closest friends and family? Neither one expected these overwhelming emotions. And they cried in each other’s arms for a few moments, before Dan calmly pulled away to wipe his face.

“Do they know about this?” Dan coughed and sniffled, nodding toward the group.

Phil shook his head and wiped away his own tears. “No one knows about it. Though, they might be suspicious when we return with our red eyes and drippy noses.”

Dan’s lips tightened again, and he looked off into the distance. “Allergies?”

Phil broke out into a chortle and craned his neck to peck his fiancé’s lips. “Yeh right, allergies.”


End file.
